Evangelion: Shinji's Generosity
by LadyAbigail
Summary: As Shinji makes breakfast and lunch for Rei Ayanami, his feelings for her increase when he hung out with her that day.


_**Shinji's Generosity**_

_By Abigail Jean Zimmerman (a.k.a: LadyAbigail)_

_**Written in 2013**_

_An __**Evangelion**__ FanFiction_

Shinji just got out of bed at 6am in the morning. He was the first to wake up and he was certainly the one to cook the breakfast. He was feeling extra generous today and cooked an extra meal for Rei Ayanami. When Misato woke up, she smelt a wonderful sent of blueberry pancakes, bacon, hash-browns, and sausages.

"Wow, Shinji, everything smells good in here. What's the occasion?" Misato asked the nervous cook.

"Oh, I just felt like making an American breakfast…" Shinji said, flipping the pancakes.

"Huh? Where'd you learn to cook that?" Misato asked, smiling.

"Online. I looked it up at school and printed out recipes. Rei suggested blueberry pancakes and hash-browns."

"And let me guess, you're making Rei a meal?" Misato giggled.

"…Yes, I am… She hasn't been eating breakfast lately, so I'm making her some," Shinji said, frowning.

"…Oh, that's nice of you," Misato said, smiling.

"BAKA! What's for breakfast?!" Asuka yelled from her room.

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon, hash-browns, and sausages," Shinji replied, scrambling the hash-browns.

Soon enough, Asuka ran in with her towel wrapped around her waist and sat down at her part of the table.

Shinji made a plate for Rei and let the other and himself dig in. The three ate their delicious breakfast and got ready for the day. When Shinji and Asuka arrived at the school, Shinji saw Rei and went up to her to give her breakfast.

Rei looked at the breakfast and smiled in delight when she saw the fluffy pancakes, blueberry syrup, and hash-browns. She stood to her feet and hugged Shinji tightly.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun," Rei said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Rei-chan," Shinji said, blushing and smiling.

When Rei parted from Shinji, she gave a peck on his lips. All of Shinji's body heated up in blush as the powerful peck overthrew his mind.

Rei smiled to Shinji and sat down to eat her breakfast.

Shinji, filled with shock and love, turned around to his seat and sat down to try to cool off. He looked at Rei and saw that she was eating the pancakes as she fill in love with them.

Lunch came and Shinji gave Rei half of his lunch to her. He made a veggie ramen just for the flavor and grabbed a soda for the drink. He also made sushi and rice with soy sauce.

"You are very nice to me, Shinji-kun… But are you sure you want to give half of your food to me?" Rei asked Shinji.

Shinji nodded and handed the soda and ramen to her.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun," Rei said, receiving the ramen.

Shinji sat down with Rei and ate his lunch with her.

"Rei-chan, do you want to go to the park with me after school?" Shinji asked Rei. "We can do our homework there."

"Of course, Shinji-kun," Rei said, smiling as she ate her ramen.

Shinji smiled and continued on with his sushi and rice.

When school ended for the day, Shinji took Rei to the park and did his homework with her. After that, they played Sudoku together and played _Buta no shippo. _

"So, Rei, did you like the pancakes?" Shinji asked Rei as he gathered all the cards together.

"Yes, I did. They were delicious," Rei said, smiling as she watched the nervous boy put the cards in their case.

"Do you want me to make your breakfast for now on?" Shinji asked Rei, smiling to her.

Rei was puzzled on what to say. "I-I would love that," she said.

Shinji smiled and reached for Rei's hand to hold. Her hand was unbelievably soft to Shinji and he grabbed her other hand to feel the other. Both of her hands were soft to him. Rei blushed as Shinji rubbed her hands in curiosity.

Shinji looked at Rei and blushed when he saw her blushing. He let go of her hands and scoot away, but Rei grabbed his hands, pulled him in, and kissed him gently. When Shinji parted from Rei, he was blushing even more. A lot of redness covered his face and he felt like fainting.

Rei smiled to him with delight and pecked his cheek.

"I love you, Shinji-kun," Rei said, smiling.

"I love you too, Rei-chan," Shinji said, smiling as well.

Rei gleamed with a smile.


End file.
